Navitaes Earth Ferret
There are many beloved creatures at the castle, and earth ferrets are no exception. These hyper beasts delight in wreaking havoc, running through classrooms and stealing quills. It's not unusual to see an earth ferret sprinting through the halls, dragging a scroll behind it. Usually not far behind is a student, yelling at the creature and frantically trying to recover their work without being bitten. Earth ferrets are irritating enough creatures – they love stealing from everyone – and their magic is just as mischievous. These companions are able to tunnel through earth at great speeds, popping up in random places. No walls can stop them, and they somehow show up even in places with rock floors. Perhaps to make up for their mischievous ways, these ferrets often offer their help in the gardens. They know just where plants should be placed to get the right amount of sunlight, and take it upon themselves to pull up weeds. Rare flowers and herbs used for potions do best when tended to by an earth ferret, and their help is much appreciated. Egg This plain egg seems kind of boring. It's likely no one will want this creature anyway. Hatchling If you see a moving lump in your bed, investigate before you scream. It's most likely a little earth ferret, who has either decided to take a nap there or make it a playground. These creatures are known to be handfuls, so it is best to take that into account when raising one. Magi with these companions will often take turns watching them, placing them all in one big room to run around and tire themselves out. Once ready to sleep, the little ones form huge piles and nap on one another. They are very social hatchlings, and love each others' company. From time to time a hatchling will disappear, although all doors are shut and locked. As these companions age, they vanish more and more, reappearing in the strangest of places. Adult These companions do not grow much as they age. They use their size to their advantage, fitting into small places and escaping attention. Earth ferret hatchlings are less evasive than the adults, but as they age become equally sneaky. There doesn't seem to be much reason for earth ferrets to be so secretive, and most magi assume earth ferrets take pleasure in creeping about. When an adult encounters another unexpectedly, they playfully pretend-fight with one another, simply for fun. Though ferrets take these instances seriously, they are quite clumsy and liable to fall over or run into things. Both types of earth ferrets get along quite well, and mate with one another. There are two varieties of earth ferrets at the castle: navitaes earth ferrets, and prasine earth ferrets. Navitaes earth ferrets are the more energetic of the two, and have brown and tan markings. They are more likely to be running about, finding things to get into. Prasine earth ferrets are usually found in the gardens or orchards, tending to plants and digging tunnels. Both earth ferrets can be found in the forest, where they hunt for their meals and wear themselves out. Unlike other companions, these little creatures prefer to sleep at the castle, instead of building homes in the wild. Adult earth ferrets will take any cloth scraps given to them, and tear them up to form nests. Oftentimes these nests are lined with more valuable materials as well, such as bits of silk they've nicked. In the colder months, they'll often curl up in one's bed. A few magi love these pets so well that they take them everywhere they go, curled up around their necks. Breeding Additional Information * No. 283 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 3 (April 2012) * Released: April 1, 2012 * Arist: Umbreonage, Munin * Description: Damien * Trivia: The egg's description may be an homage to the fact that ferrets were a highly requested creature on Magistream. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Umbreonage Category:Artist: Munin Category:Earth Ferrets Category:Earth